User blog:TyrannoRanger/Pre-Zyu Power Ranger series (My universe) - Mechas and Zords
Power Rangers series The Power Rangers *Variblune - A bulldog-like gyroplane piloted by Blue and Yellow. It carries the Power Cycles. It was destroyed in episode 42. *Varidorin - A bird-like gyroplane that replaced the Variblune. It carries the Power Cycles and later Star Cycles. *Varitank - A six-wheeled tank with claw arms that rolls out of the beak of the Varidorin. Usually piloted by Blue Ranger and Agent 007. *Variballoon - A passenger-carrying balloon for the Power Rangers. Usually piloted by Pink Ranger. Power Rangers Card Blitz *Sky Ace - Aircraft piloted by either Ace of Spades and Jack of Diamonds or by King of Clubs, Joker and Agent 7. The aircraft's top speed is Mach 2. *Jack Tank - Armored vehicle piloted by Jack of Diamonds, King of Clubs or Ace of Spades. The tank has a top speed of 350 km/h. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series Power Rangers Global Squad *Global Base - The Rangers' command center. It can move from place to place under the sea. *Global Shark - A submarine-like mecha carrier. Splits in half to launch the Global Squad Megazord and stores all of its weaponry. *Global Squad Megazord - The first giant robot. Resembles a samurai. Power Rangers Electro Force *Electro Tiger - The flying fortress carrying the Electro Fighter that launches from Electro Land, the island headquarters. *Electro Force Megazord - Transforms from an airship called Electro Fighter. The Electro Fighter nose becomes Electro Megazord's back, the sides of the underside become the chest, and the lateral sides become the legs. **Electro Sword - Electro Megazord's primary weapon. Finishes off the Vaderbeast by using Electronic Full-Moon Slash. **Electro Ball - Electro Megazord's second weapon. **Electromerang - Electro Megazord's third weapon. Power Rangers Solar Strike *Solar Jaguar - The flying fortress. Its jaws open to let the components of the Solar Megazord launch. *Solar Cosmo 1 - Red's Zord. Forms the top half of Solar Megazord. *Solar Bull 2 - Blue and Yellow's Zord. Forms the bottom half of Solar Megazord. *Solar Megazord - The first combining Megazord. He also has the ability to "speak". **Solar Sword - Finishes off the Monger by using "Aurora Plasma Return". **Other weapons include Solar Shield, Solar Tonfa, Solar Fists, Solar Vulcan, and Solar Cannons. Power Rangers Crystal Squad *Crystal Caesar - The flying fortress that is launched from a pad beneath Wrigley Field Stadium, launches three numbered carriers which contain the components of Crystal Squad Megazord. It is driven by Black and Pink to aid Crystal Squad Megazord in battle. It shoots missiles from its "mouth". *Crystal Jet - Red's Zord. It is stored in Jet Container 1 with wings retracted. It forms the head and chest of Crystal Squad Megazord. It can shoot down Deathfighters, but Bryce can also outmaneuver them. Since it is a jet, it can take off while Crystal Caesar is still airborne. *Crystal Tank - Blue's Zord. It is stored in Tank Container 2. It forms the arms and back of Crystal Squad Megazord. It has a retractable missile launcher. *Crystal Dump - Yellow's Zord. It is stored in Dump Container 3. It forms the legs of Crystal Squad Megazord. It has a rectangular cavity in the back. *Crystal Squad Megazord **Earth Sword - Finishes off the Kong (piloted by Mozoo) by using "Electron Galaxy Slash". In the final episode, he destroyed Taboo by using "Electron Galaxy Missile" once the main finishing attack didn't work. **Other weapons include Crystal Shield, Crystal Top, Crystal Claw, and Hand Missile. Special attack includes Crystal Flash. Power Rangers Dyna Blast *Dyna Jupiter - The flying fortress that stores Dyna Blast Megazord's components. *Dyna Jet 1 - Red's Zord. It is stored in the Dyna Jupiter's top dome. It shoots arrowhead-shaped lasers. It forms the head of Dyna Blast Megazord. *Dyna Mobile 2 - Black and Blue's Zord. It is stored in the Dyna Jupiter's middle compartment, beneath Dyna Jet 1, and uses the door for Dyna Tank 3's compartment as a ramp. It shoots missiles (Episode 43). It forms the torso and arms of Dyna Blast Megazord. *Dyna Tank 3 - Yellow and Pink's Zord. It is stored in the Dyna Jupiter's lowermost compartment, beneath Dyna Mobile 2. It forms the legs of Dyna Blast Megazord. *Dyna Blast Megazord **Science Sword - Finishes off the Evobeast by using "Lightning Gravity Fall". **Other weapons include Beat Hammer, Science Boomerang, Dyna Knuckles, and Dyna Shield. Special attacks include Tornado Punch and Dyna Flash. Power Rangers Bionic Squad *Bio Dragon - Carrier ship for Bio Jets 1 and 2. The fuselage side carries two laser guns. With its magnetic force crane, it can pick up an inert Bionic Megazord. It can transport a fully formed Bionic Megazord to the scene of battle. The Bionic Rangers can either pilot it out of the hangar, fly up to it, or board it from the ground with an tube-shaped escalator device. *Bio Jet 1 - Red and Pink's Zord. Forms the top half of Bionic Megazord. *Bio Jet 2 - Green, Blue and Yellow's Zord. Forms the bottom half of Bionic Megazord. *Bionic Megazord - Coming from Planet Bio 500 years ago, Bionic Megazord is a semi sentient robot that showered five people with Bionic Particles upon arriving on Earth around the time. Years later, Bionic Megazord activates upon detecting Gear's attacks and gathers the Bionic Rangers. **Super Maser Sword - Finishes off the monster by using "Concentration", "Comet Cutter", "Chainsaw Cutter", "Straight Flush", "Pinball Sting", and "Dashing Beam". Uses powered-up attack, the "Bio Particle Slash" against later monsters. **Other weapon includes Bio Shield. Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force *Blitzkrieg Shuttle - This is the shuttle that transports the team's Zords to the danger zone, and is the first Terran-made carrier to travel into space. *Blitz Jet 1 - Dragon's Zord. It is stored in Blitzkrieg Shuttle's fuselage, with wings and rudders retracted. Forms the head and lower body of Blitzkrieg Megazord. *Blitz Copter 2 - Gryphon and Mermaid's Zord. It is stored in back of Blitzkrieg Shuttle, behind Blitz Jet 1. Terriann once took it for a joyride. Forms the arms and torso of Blitzkrieg Megazord. *Blitz Cruiser 3 - Pegasus and Phoenix's Zord. It is stored in halves in back of Blitzkrieg Shuttle, with Blitz Copter 2 between the two halves. Forms the legs of Blitzkrieg Megazord. *Blitzkrieg Megazord **Blitzkrieg Sword - Finishes off the monster by using "Super Thunderbolt", "Windmill Slash", and "Swallow (as in the bird) Return". **Other weapons include Blitz Shield (which acts as Blitzkrieg Sword's sheath), Blitzkrieg Missiles, and Blitzkrieg Vulcan shoulder cannons. Special attack includes Blitzkrieg Flash (eye beams). Power Rangers Supernova *Nova Condor - A plane-like flying fortress that carries the components of the Supernova Megazord. *Nova Jet 1 - Red's Zord. It is usually on the ground, but flies for the formation of Supernova Megazord to form its main body. It is stored in the front of the Nova Condor. *Nova Bomber 2 - Green and Yellow's Zord. It forms the right limbs of Supernova Megazord. It is stored in the rear of the Nova Condor, to the right of the Nova Seeker 3. *Nova Seeker 3 - Blue and Pink's Zord. It forms the left limbs of Supernova Megazord. It is stored in the rear of the Nova Condor, to the left of the Nova Jet 1. *Supernova Megazord **Cosmo Sword - Finishes off the monster by using "Super Cosmo Flash". **Other weapons include Nova Shield, Nova Missiles, and Nova Knuckles. Special attack includes Nova Beam. *Orion Battletrailer - The backup of Supernova Megazord, able to transform into a jet. The tractor unit can transform into Orion Battlezord. **Weapons include Radial Cutters (from the wheels), and Orion Cannons (from the smokestacks). Finishes off the monster by using "Orion Titan Nova" Power Rangers Aura Squad *Aura Lounger - A carrier mecha in the shape of a gigantic sportscar that carries the component mecha of Aura Squad Megazord and the Aura Galaxy. *Aura Fighter - Red's Zord. It is stored in the cabin of the Aura Lounger. It forms the head and chest of Aura Squad Megazord. *Aura Drill - Black's Zord. It is stored in the trunk of the Aura Lounger, and is able to fire the Drill Beam. It forms the main torso and upper legs of Aura Squad Megazord and the Great Gun. *Aura Tank - Blue's Zord. It is stored in the hood of the Aura Lounger behind the Aura Jet and the Aura Copter. It is able to fire the Tank Cannon. It forms the lower legs of Aura Squad Megazord. *Aura Jet - Yellow's Zord. It is stored in the hood of the Aura Lounger, to the left of the Aura Copter. It forms the left arm of Aura Squad Megazord and the Aura Shield. *Aura Copter - Pink's Zord. It is stored in the hood of the Aura Lounger, to the right of the Aura Jet and with rotors folded for ease of storage. It forms the right arm of Aura Squad Megazord and the Gyro Cutter. *Aura Squad Megazord **Photon Electron Riser sword - Finishes off the Doggler using "Final Aura Burst". **Other weapons include Gyro Cutter, Great Gun, and Aura Shield. *Aura Galaxy Battletrailer - A large tractor trailer for the Aura Rangers, piloted by the entire group. The Aura Galaxy was built as part of a competition to determine the Zord to be used by the Aura Rangers but was considered too powerful to control when it seemingly killed its creator. It was only when Aura Squad Megazord was captured by Tube that the Aura Rangers found the Aura Galaxy and added it to their arsenal. It can transform into a robot called Aura Galaxy Battlezord. **Weapons include Galaxy Drill, and the Galaxy Bazooka. **Finishes off the Doggler with "Iron Fist Aura Galaxy". Power Rangers Animal Force *Machine Buffalo - A flying fortress that carries the component mecha of Aniforce Megazord and Aniforce Boxerzord. It is launched from the tower that rises out of the undersea base, the Gran Tortoise. *Sky Falconzord - Red's Zord. It is stored in the upper compartment of the Machine Buffalo. It has legs for touchdown. Forms the head, waist, back and thighs of Aniforce Megazord. Also has Animal Shield. *Land Lionzord - Yellow's Zord. It is stored in the lower compartment of the Machine Buffalo behind the Aqua Dolphinzord. Forms the arms and torso of Aniforce Megazord. Also has Double Cannons. *Aqua Dolphinzord - Blue's Zord. It is stored in lower compartment of the Machine Buffalo in front of the Land Lion. It has wheels for land travel and can fire Dolphin Missiles. Forms the legs of Aniforce Megazord. *Aniforce Megazord **Super Animal Sword - Finishes off the Brainbeast using "Super Animal Crash" and "Strong Crashdown". **Other weapons include Animal Shield and Double Cannons. Special Attack includes the Animal Beam. *Liner Bisonzord - Black's Zord; Red and Yellow co-pilot at times. Fires Bison Beam. Forms the head, torso, arms, and left foot of Aniforce Boxerzord, and the left shoulder, helmet, waist shield, and feet of Super Aniforce Megazord. *Fire Rhinozord - Green's Zord; Blue co-pilots at times. Forms the legs and right foot of Aniforce Boxerzord, and the forearms and right shoulder of Super Aniforce Megazord. *Aniforce Boxerzord **Special Attack includes Piston Punch. **Finishes off Brainbeast using "Miracle Big Blow". *Super Aniforce Megazord **Finishes off the Brainbeast using "Super Big Burst", gathering energy from the Liner Bisonzord and the Fire Rhinozord shoulder armor to fire a ball of energy from the mouth of the Land Lionzord. Power Rangers Highspeed Force *Speed GT - Red's Zord. It fires the GT Lasers. It is stored to the left of Speed Truck and the right of Speed Jeep. It forms Highspeed Megazord's head, chest, and back. Its top speed is Mach 1.2. Its front wheels turn parallel to the chassis when Speed GT is flying. *Speed Truck - Black's Zord. It fires the Truck Cannon. It forms Highspeed Megazord's body, arms and upper legs and Octane Shield and Smokestack Cannon. It is stored to the left of Speed Wagon and the right of Speed GT. Its top speed is 980 kilometers per hour. After Highspeed Megazord's defeat in episode 28, its combination was broken down and was damaged badly as well by Zimba. Richard also used it as a lure to make sure that the Machspeed Battlezord was completed in episode 29. It was repaired in episode 30. *Speed Jeep - Blue's Zord. It fires the Jeep Gattlers. It is stored to the left of Speed GT. It forms Highspeed Megazord's left foot. Its top speed is 850 kilometers per hour. *Speed Buggy - Yellow's Zord. It uses the Wire Grappler. It is stored to the right of Speed Wagon. It forms Highspeed Megazord's right foot. Its top speed is 830 kilometers per hour. *Speed Wagon - Pink's Zord. It fires the Wagon Missiles. It is stored to the left of Speed Buggy and the right of Speed Truck. It forms Highspeed Megazord's lower legs. Its top speed is 620 kilometers per hour. *Highspeed Megazord **Highspeed Sword - Finishes off the Demonbeast using "Highspeed Crash". **Other weapons include Octane Shield and Smokestack Guns. Special attack includes Highspeed Punch. *Machspeed Battlezord/Machspeed Battlejet **Armed with football-like Battle Ball and Big Gridiron Blasters. **Finishes off the Demonbeast using "Spiral Gridiron Kick". *Superspeed Megazord - The combination of Highspeed Megazord and Machspeed Battlezord. **Finishes off the Demonbeast using "Super Mirage Beam". *Highspeed Base - The Highspeed Rangers' command base. It launches Highspeed Machines and the Machspeed Battlejet, and combines with the Superspeed Megazord to form the Ultraspeed Megazord. It overheated in the finale and Zulten died in assaulting this base. *Ultraspeed Megazord **It was first used to destroy Lagorn in both his forms with its ultimate attack, the Super Highspeed Builder Beam. Power Rangers Supersonic Squad *Alpha Jet - Red's Zord. It can transform to a tractor cab when the Supersonic Megatrailer is being formed. It has Alpha Lasers as its weapons. It forms the head and body of the Supersonic Megazord. *Beta Tank - Black and Yellow's Zord. It is armed with the Beta missiles. It forms the majority of the Supersonic Megatrailer's trailer unit and the legs of Supersonic Megazord. *Gammamobile - Blue and Pink's Zord. It has Gamma Cannons as its weapons. It forms the tail end of the Supersonic Megatrailer's trailer unit and the arms of Supersonic Megazord. *Supersonic Megazord **Super Dimension Sword - Finishes off the Silverbeast using "Single and Double Earth Crash". **Other weapons include Geo Cannons and Twin Shotblasters. *Sonicstar Battlezord - Transforms from Sonicstar Battlecraft. **Sonicstar Blaster - Sonicstar Battlezord's weapon. **Special attack includes suspending an enemy in mid-air. *Hypersonic Megazord - Combination of Supersonic Megazord and Sonicstar Battlezord. **Jet Knuckles - Finishes off the Silverbeast using "Super Vector Punch". **Special attack includes Super Earth Beam. *Supersonic Base - The Supersonic Rangers' command base. It was used to travel to Sidon and later to escape from there. It has a powerful defense system with multiple weapons. It was destroyed by Vulgyre with ease. *Supersonic Ultrazord - Combination of Supersonic Base and Hypersonic Megazord **Max Storm - The cannons mounted on Supersonic Ultrazord's shoulders. Finishes off the Silverbeast using "Diamond Max". Power Rangers Aerial Strike *Hawk Jetzord - Red's Zord. It forms the frontal section of the Jetbird Megajet, the head and chest of Jetbird Megazord, and the head and the center of the chest of the Superbird Megazord. *Swan Jetzord - White's Zord. It forms the left rudder of the Jetbird Megajet, the right leg of Jetbird Megazord, and the right upper leg of the Superbird Megazord. *Owl Jetzord - Yellow's Zord. It forms the right wing of the Jetbird Megajet, the right arm of Jetbird Megazord, and the right upper arm of the Superbird Megazord. *Swallow Jetzord - Blue's Zord. It forms the left wing of the Jetbird Megajet, the left arm of Jetbird Megazord, and the Wing Shield, and the left upper arm of the Superbird Megazord. *Condor Jetzord - Black's Zord. It forms the right rudder of the Jetbird Megajet, the left leg of Jetbird Megazord, and the left upper leg of the Superbird Megazord. *Jetbird Megazord **Birdonic Sword - Finishes off the Dimensionbeast using "Birdonic Strike". **Other weapons include Shot Puncher, Bird Crusher, Bird Axe, Phoenix Magna, Jet Lancer, Jet Dagger, and Wing Shield. **Can be reformed into Jetbird Megajet and its ultimate attack is Jet Phoenix. *Eagle Jetzord - Can be transformed into his robot form called Eagle Battlezord. **Armed with Diamond Blizzard, Wing Slasher, Eagle Searcher, and Eagle Burst. *Superbird Megazord - Combination of Jetbird Megazord and Eagle Battlezord. **Finishes off the Dimensionbeast using Bird Maser. **Can be reformed into Superbird Megajet and it's armed with Hyper Buster and finishes off the Dimensionbeast using "Hyper Eagle Attack". *Tetra Battlezord - The third giant robot specialized in quick movements and boxing attacks. He can transform into Tetra Buster cannon used by Jetbird Megazord or Eagle Battlezord. Category:Blog posts